


Hellish Bondage

by PassionThorn



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:37:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionThorn/pseuds/PassionThorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe Decker finds relief at the hands of the devil's bartender.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuffing the Detective

Mazikeen looks up when the door to Lux opens, no one is expected in the club at midday. The blonde detective that Lucifer has such an obsession with descends the stairs, looking around as she does so. “I'm looking for Lucifer.” she says, leaning against the bar. “He's busy. Want to leave a message, Detective?” Maz snarks. “Chloe, I'll just find him later. It's Maz, right?” she ask taking a seat. “Mazikeen if you're feeling formal.” the demoness replies. Chloe makes like she wants to say something else but holds back. _Let's see what Lucifer finds so fascinating._ Maz thinks as she sits a glass down. She may not have Lucifer's ability to draw out hidden desire but she does have an endless supply of alcohol which often works just as good. “Looks like you got something on your mind.” she says, sliding the glass towards the detective. “I drove.” Chloe states. Maz leans in close, “Don't worry, I know a really good driver.” Chloe looks at the glass again, “Whiskey.” Maz smiles as she grabs the bottle. A few drinks later and Chloe is much more talkative, the effects of demon-brewed liqueur. “So have you and Lucifer ever...” Chloe leaves the rest of the question unasked. Maz laughs and runs a finger along the collar of the detective's jacket, “Once but that was a long, long time ago. Why do you ask?” Chloe looks at her drink, “It just seems that he's always trying to get into my pants.” Maz leans to the side, looking the detective over, “Well, I can see why.” Chloe blushes at the remark, “Bet he was easier to handle back then.” Maz purses her lips, “Why do you think that?” Chloe looks up, locking eyes with her, “You just kind of strike me as the type of girl that wears the pants in a relationship. Plus the corsets and leather and the fact that I wouldn't be surprised if you knew your way around handcuffs and a whip.” Maz smirks, finger moving to trace Chloe's collarbone, “Well, I'm not unfamiliar with them. Are you interested, Detective?” Chloe looks away, her blush deepening, and then downs the last of the whiskey. Maz leans in closer and even then she nearly misses the slight nod from the blonde. She smiles then, _Maybe I can get to the root of Lucifer's obsession_ , “I'm going to need a yes.” Chloe licks her lips, “Yes.” the answer is barely a whisper. Mazikeen's smile could only be described as predatory.

Chloe grunted as her back hit the wall of the elevator, Max pushing herself flush against the detective. Her breath is hot against Chloe's skin, “This means nothing, understand?” she asks, nipping the blonde's ear. The detective makes a sound of affirmation and pulls the brunette closer. _This is going to be fun._ Maz thinks as the elevator doors open. The apartment she keeps above Lux is spacious but Chloe barely gets a chance to see anything as Maz kisses her, all hard and possessive, the pair stumbling down a path the demoness has lead dozens down before. The need for air forces them apart and the blonde starts trailing kisses along the brunette's neck. _Eager, that's good._ Maz stops and pushes her through a door, flipping on the light switch as she follows. The walls are nearly blood red in color and has dozens of things hanging from them, a surprising amount of them Chloe can't even name. Her eyes go wide as they focus on the massive bed, the only piece of comfort it seems in the whole room, “Wow, someone really liked Fifty Shades of Grey.” A hand suddenly encircles her throat from behind as an arm sweeps around to pin her own to her side. “Don't bring up that trash, I've been doing this way longer and I'm much better at it.” Maz snarls, licking along the blonde's jaw. Chloe relaxed slightly into the embrace, “What if I don't want to do something?” Max chuckles wickedly, “Everyone always thinks I'm going to force them into something. The truth is I'm going to make you beg for everything I do. For my hands,” her grip tightened slightly, “my teeth,” she nipped the blonde's neck, “my crops,” she turned Chloe's head towards a set of riding crops that hung on the wall, “and my cock.” she finished, turning the detective's gaze towards the strap-ons that hung on the opposite wall. Chloe's only response is to groan as Maz releases her grip. The demoness strides in front of her, locking eyes with the blonde, “Last chance, Detective, you want to leave?” Chloe meets her gaze, determination and lust staring back, a combination that Maz finds extremely intoxicating. “No, you said you were going to make me beg, prove it.” she answers. _Maybe that's why Lucifer can't manipulate her, he's being too indirect._ Maz almost chuckles at the thought, Chloe taking the smirk on her lips as approval. She kisses Chloe again, working the other woman's jacket off as she does so. Leather pools on the floor and fingers tangle in blonde tresses, the detective seemingly unsure of where to put her hands. Maz guides one of them to her ass, the blonde digging her fingers into the tone flesh. The fingers in Chloe's hair yank back suddenly, exposing more of her neck to Maz's teeth. A tiny gasp escapes her lips as Maz plants kisses along her neck before claiming her lips again, tongue plunging inside like she owns Chloe's mouth. Finally the brunette pulls away, easing her grip on the blonde's hair. “Hands above your head.” Maz's tone leaves no room for argument. The detective complies as the fingers in her hair let go and a moment later she feels something close around her wrists. The cuffs are leather and suspended from the ceiling by a chain, she tugs to test them and finds they are solid as steel.

“This were I call you Mistress?” Chloe quips, her initial nervousness fading. Maz cups her chin, forcing their eyes to meet, “No, I have no plans for a repeat.” Maz glances down then and that wicked smirk returns, “Looks like I forgot something, you should be nude. Don't worry I'll fix that.” The demoness reaches into a pocket, the distinctive click of a switchblade opening echoing off the walls. Chloe fixates on the blade, moving back as much as the cuffs allow. “I need my clothes.” she states. Maz grabs the collar of the detective's shirt, “You came here so someone else could be in charge, besides I'm sure I can find something that some other whore left behind for you to wear.” Chloe knows she's right, the responsibilities of being a detective and a mother and a babysitter to an annoying club-owner have started taking a toll and Maz is offering her a release from that, additionally the implication that she is just another one of Maz's whore sparks a strange fire in her belly. She relaxes and nods, Maz kissing her like it's a reward for a job well done. They come apart and the knife slices through the shirt with a frightening ease. The brunette spreads the two halves apart and growls at the sight of generous breast constrained by black lace. A few more quick cuts and the ruined garment is tossed aside, leaving the detective in nothing but her jeans and bra. Maz traces the outline of a nipple, watching the tiny peak strain against the lace, something else making her smile. “Pierced? I'm surprised, is it both or just one?” Maz asks, finger still teasing. “Both.” Chloe answers, licking her lips. The finger leaves her breast and trails upwards, gently pushing the blonde's chin upwards. “I'll let you pick then, I can play with them or I can bring out the crop. What's it going to be?” Maz asks. Chloe swallows hard, “Both.” Maz is genuinely pleased by the response, “I knew I was going to enjoy this.” The knife makes another appearance and the bra quickly joins Chloe's shirt as a tattered mess on the floor. The detective's nipples are already hardened with arousal, tiny bars of metal piercing each which glint slightly in the light. “Don't go away.” Maz offers mockingly as she steps out of sight. Chloe tries to turn but a firm hand lands between her shoulders, a silent warning to keep looking forward. Maz returns then, a pair of metallic items in her hands. She closes her lips around a nipple, teeth and tongue alternating between biting and soothing while the blonde mewls at the treatment. The nipple leaves her mouth with a wet pop and she brings one of the metal objects forward, Chloe now noticing the clip attached to it. The clip closes around bar and nipple, the weight hanging from it pulling sharply on her breast. She makes a sound halfway between a moan and gasp as Maz gives the other breast the same treatment. With weights hanging from both breast, the demoness gives one a playful swat and Chloe groans as the action sends pleasure-pain through her system. Maz gently cups a weight in her hand and looks down at the jeans her guest is still wearing. “You already lost the shirt, shall we do the same with the jeans or should I keep playing with these lovely breasts?” Maz asks. Chloe pants something she doesn't understand and she lets the weight drop, the blonde jerking as far forward as the cuffs allow. Maz tangles her fingers in blonde tresses and yanks her head back, lips right beside her ear, “I didn't catch that.” Chloe draws in a few shaky breaths, “Get them off.” The predatory smile graces Maz's lips again as she pulls her knife.


	2. Cuffs and Crops

Chloe rubs her legs together, trying to ease the wet ache that has settled between them. Maz has already reduced her jeans to shreds and has been admiring the tanned skin on display, black lace offering her little in the way of modesty. Her boots have been discarded as well leaving her shorter then the dark-haired woman. “What next?” Maz asks as she steps out of view again. A split-second later, sharp fingernails trail up the back of her legs before squeezing her ass. Fingers hook the sides of her underwear and yank them down, the blonde gasping as cool air hits her unprotected center. Something trails along her back before the brunette is back in front of her, riding crop in hand. She grips it in both hands, bending it slightly to test the flex. “Ready to beg for this?' Maz ask. Chloe stays defiantly silent, having regained more of her composure. Maz smirks and toying with one of the weights with the end of the crop. Chloe shutters slightly as the metal moves about. The leather slides lower, rubbing at her wet center, the sensation feeling like the worse kind of tease. Maz removes it after a moment and glances at the mildly glistening leather. “You dirtied my toy.” the demoness comments, holding the tip in front of the bound woman's face. Chloe can smell herself on the crop and Maz's unspoken command is clear enough. She leans forward, tongue tentatively snaking out to have the first taste of herself. She hums in approval as she finds the taste pleasant, to her surprise. _Big difference between wanting to lose the game and throwing it._ Chloe thinks as she begins cleaning the leather with more enthusiasm. Maz pulls it away after a moment, the blonde unconsciously chasing the taste until the chains stop her. “I do love how eager you are. Give me a number, now.” Maz says. Chloe gulps as she realizes the trap the brunette has set, too low a number and Maz might end the whole thing and she really hates that idea but too many and she might not be able to handle it. “Ten.” she says after a bit of silence. Maz cups her chin, “Ten's a good number to start.” The demoness nips Chloe's lower lip before she steps behind her, leather trailing up and down the detective's back, the touch vanishing suddenly. The detective waits for the first blow to land, long moments passing without Maz touching her or saying a word. Chloe is about to ask what is stopping the bartender when the crop slices through the air, striking just between her shoulders. The blonde gasp and jerks forward, the weights attached to her breast swaying wildly as the sting of the strike slowly blossoming into a warmth. Chloe barely has time to relax before the second hit came, this time the blow landing on the back of a thigh. She doesn't jerk as much, the pain bleeding into warmth faster then before. Maz changes targets with every swing, the time between blows landing changing as well, constantly keeping the blonde guessing. Every jerk making the weights dance and adding a different sort of pleasant hurt to the feelings that flood her senses. At five, Chloe closes her teeth around her bicep and grunts through the next three. Maz stops for a moment when she reaches eight, the blonde's head hangs low. She whispers something that Maz can't understand and the demoness molds herself to the detective's back, her clothes rubbing against the detective's sensitized skin. Maz draws tiny circles on the blonde's abs, painfully close to where she want her to touch, “What was that?” Chloe raises her head and turns towards the demoness, “Please don't stop.” her voice is rough. “Good girl.” Maz replies.

Maz steps back, eyes sweeping over her handiwork, plotting her next move. The crop snaps up between her legs and the sound Chloe makes is barely human. Maz hits her center again and the blonde jerks towards the sting instead of away this time. Maz purrs as she trails a hand up the detective's back and along her shoulder, “I'm going to let you cum now for being so very good but I want something after.” Chloe feels herself clench around nothing, every nerve practically screaming for her release. “What?” she barely manages to ask. Maz steps back into view, the wicked smile back again as she leans in close, “Your virginity.” The blonde shots her a confused look, “Got a kid, if you didn't know, so I haven't been a virgin for a long time.” Maz locks eyes with her and slides a hand along her hip, squeezing her ass slightly before pulling the cheek aside, “Still virginal there.” Chloe groans at the implication, her mind fighting a losing battle with the desire that is running through her veins, “Okay.” she finally whispers. Maz kisses her hard and possessive, Chloe noticing that she's treating it almost like a reward. The blonde groans as the clips are suddenly removed from her nipples, feeling shooting back into them. The groans turns into mewling as a warm mouth closes around one of the tortured peaks, soothing the ache. Maz's warm, maddeningly soft tongue moves to the other nipple after a moment, Chloe silently begging that she won't stop. The brunette releases her nipple with a wet pop and sinks to her knees, hooking one of the blonde's legs over her shoulder. Chloe's head falls back, eyes closed in anticipation, and teeth sink into her thigh. “Oh God!” she cries, feeling like she's going to explode if Mazikeen doesn't fuck her soon. Fingernails sink into her ass, drawing a hiss from the blonde. “Don't mention him here, the only name you're allowed to scream is mine.” Maz snarls. The blonde's hips buck forward at the first contact of Maz's tongue to her arching center. Chloe mewls at the thought that Maz may be in the mood for teasing and torturing her more but is glad she's wrong. The brunette nearly attaches her center, lashes her clit with her tongue. Chloe is torn between wanting the blissful feeling of Maz's tongue on her clit to last and craving the release that has been driving her nearly mad. The demoness, however, offers her no choice in the matter. She virtually assaults the detective's center, forcefully dragging her towards the edge of orgasm. Her leg coils in, forcing the brunette closer. Chloe's fingers tighten around the chains that anchor her to the ceiling, knuckles turning white as teeth graze her clit. The brunette sucks the bundle of nerves hard as a pair of fingers slip into the warm, wet heat. Those fingers graze something inside her and stars explode behind Chloe's eyelids. Maz keeps licking her through the aftershocks, the blonde finally going slack in the chains. The demoness laughs against her skin as she slides the leg off her shoulder and stands.

Maz kisses her again, Chloe tasting herself on the brunette's lips again. The need for air forces them apart and Maz reaches up to undo the cuffs, the detective certain that her legs won't be able to support her. The second cuff comes undone and she falls forwards, Maz's arms pulling her close. A hand strokes through her hair, the first and only bit of kindness that Maz has shown her since they started. “Ah, looks like someone is all worn out.” Chloe can practically hear the mocking smile. Suddenly she's floating or rather the surprisingly strong bartender has scooped her up into her arms. The bed is as soft as she imagined, practically swallowing her as Maz deposits her amount the sheets. Silk rubs against her skin as Maz starts to finally remove pieces of her own clothing, smooth skin revealed inch by inch. Chloe snuggles more into the bed, following the bartender with her eyes. Maz moves to the various assortment of strap-ons that she had noticed early, the demoness dragging her finger along the silicon appendages. “Don't get too comfortable. We still have a few things to try out.” Maz says over her shoulder. She opens a box and turns to glance at he blonde, “How do you feel about rope?” the brunette ask, holding up a coil of jet black rope. Chloe licks her lips, her mouth suddenly dry and an all too familiar ache settling between her legs.


End file.
